Terra Returns
by Big Man Bryan
Summary: The Teen Titans have brought Terra back. As her memory returns, so do memeries of Slade, which causes her to go into a deadly rage.
1. A Way

**Terra Returns**

R-Violence, strong language, and sexual content

**Introduction**

Let's get this out of the way, shall we? I don't own Teen Titans. Nobody does, so why do I bother? Anyway, enjoy the story.

**Chapter One: A Way**

It had been a year now. Terra was still stone. She stood in the same place near her plague, which read "Terra: A Teen Titan". There, without any hope of being revived, she stood.

This brought grief to all the Teen Titans (even Raven, though she couldn't show it), but not as much as it did to Beast Boy. He had lost the one person he loved in the entire world. He liked to visit her when he was free, but it took a lot of strength to do so. As painful as it was, he never forgot why she was turned to stone.

She had been working for Slade, their sworn enemy. Once she joined the Titans they were all put to danger. They found out while she was away with Beast Boy, when Slade had taken her back to him. She had sacrificed herself for them, which was why she stood where she was now.

Here's where the story really begins…

A year had past so soon. They never really noticed it. It seemed like yesterday when all this happened.

Beast Boy got out of bed, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and joined the rest of the Titans for breakfast.

"Morning, BB," Cyborg greeted.

Beast Boy didn't reply. He just sat silent at the table. Nobody had to question his behavior, for they already knew why it was.

"Beast Boy, will you just get over it?" Raven said, grumpily as usual. "That was a year ago. Why don't you just get with the program?"

Beast Boy didn't say anything.

"She's right, man," Robin said. "You have to forget about that. This is a new time. Just start over."

Nothing.

"Beast Boy, you must get over it, like the others say," Starfire said. "You must stop and forget."

With that, he got up, and walked back to his room. He lay on his bed, thinking.

Maybe the others are right, he thought. Maybe I should just forget about it. I mean she's never coming back. No matter how much you want, it's never going to happen.

Getting up from his thinking, he decided to take a walk. He opened his window, turned into a bird, gliding below to the ground, and turned back to his normal self to start walking. It seemed like hours before he returned, to find the tower completely empty, except that Raven was reading a book.

She noticed him walk by, and said, "Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you."

"I went out," he said. "Just clearing my mind of a few things."

"Listen, she's gone," Raven said, apparently making things worse. "She's never going to come back. I know you're sad, we all are. But we got it out of our minds, and now we started over. It's all gotten better for us."

"Shut up," Beast Boy said, silently hoping she would hear him.

"What?" She had heard him.

"I said 'Shut up'," he said again. "You don't have any idea what I had to go through. Terra and me had something, and it was taken away. You expect me to live with that?"

"Yes."

That was it. Beast Boy, out of anger, had grabbed her by her throat.

"You emotionless bitch! Do like to see me in pain? You never liked her in the first place, so you can just-"

Raven had used her powers to clog his throat, more painfully than he did her.

"I don't want to hurt anybody," she said, "but if you threaten me, those will be the last words you'll even say again."

She released him, making him kneel down for air.

"Fuck…you," he managed to say.

If it had not been for the Titans, Raven would have surely laid Beast Boy in his coffin with her bare hands. The others walked in to see the two were in the living room.

"You found Beast Boy," Starfire said.

She flew over to him to give him one of her most deadly hugs. Once released, he was sent back to the ground for air.

"Where have you been all this time?" Robin asked.

"I went for a walk," Beast Boy said, "then I came back."

"Don't run off like that again, dude, you had us worried," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy walked away from them to his room. He once again started to think.

"He's never coming back to reality," Robin said, shaking his head.

"Has he ever wanted to?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I guess not."

While he slept in his room at night, he started to have his usual dream. He saw Terra. She seemed to be running. She was running away from a dark figure behind her with a shadow mask on. Slade.

She kept running. He tried to get her, but he seemed to be frozen and unable to move. That's when she fell. Slade had caught her. Once in his grasp, he took out a knife, and stabbed her five times.

He woke up in a cold sweat. Beast Boy, he thought, you can't go on like this. You need to move on like everyone says. He made up his mind. Starting tomorrow, he would forget about Terra, and go back to the life he had before he met her. Which meant going back to being the funny (not funny, really) guy, the strange kid who can turn into any animal he wanted, the boy who had the crush on Raven… Probably by the next day he would cross that out, but in the meantime, he would have to get over it.

The next morning, everyone would've certainly noticed a difference in Beast Boy's attitude. He seemed to almost run to the breakfast table.

"Good morning, everybody!" he greeted.

They didn't say anything, but just stared at him. He quickly gobbled up his food, threw his bowl to the sink (he missed every time), got up, and did something very peculiar. He kissed Raven on the cheek. He then quickly ran off out of the Tower. She blushed, and, as her powers are based on emotion, her cup of tea exploded.

By the end of the day, he was so happy that he had completely forgotten about his dream and Terra. He had finally gotten over it. After playing some video games with Cyborg, who let him beat him to cheer him up, he finally went to bed.

While there, he started to have the dream again. This time it was worse. After Slade was done stabbing her, the other Titans appeared. They seemed to be powerless, because Slade easily grabbed them one by one, killing them all.

Beast Boy immediately woke up. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to figure out something to get it out of his head for sure. But how?

The next day, he tried talking to Robin, who was at the moment working on a new invention: the Ultimate Combat Robot (UCR).

"Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy said to him.

Robin stopped working, and turned his attention to Beast Boy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," Beast Boy started. "I've been trying to get Terra out of my mind like everyone wants me to, and so far I haven't had any luck. Do you think you can help me?"

"Well," Robin said, "you could have your memory of her erased completely-"

"No! Nothing like that. I just want to forget the bad stuff."

"You can't forget the bad stuff. It was a part of her. Erasing that would erase just about everything else of her that you want to remember."

Beast Boy was silent.

"If you could bring her back from the dead, would you?" Robin asked.

"Of course I would," Beast Boy said.

"There just might be some way to do so."

Beast Boy looked at him for a moment like he was insane.

"What?"

"There just might be a way to bring her back."

"Like what?"

**Chapter one is all done. Send your reviews, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Resurrection

**Terra Returns**

**Chapter Two: Resurrection**

Beast Boy couldn't wait until the next day. That would be the day that Terra would be brought back to life. That is, if Robin's "way" of doing so works out. Still, he was very anxious. This could be their only chance.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Beast Boy said.

It was Robin.

"What's up, Beast Boy," Robin said. "Bet you can't wait for tomorrow, huh?"

"Nope," Beast Boy said.

"That's good. It's nice to know that my machine won't go to waste."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see I've been working on it even since Terra di- I mean was turned into stone, I started working on a new invention that could bring her back."

"What happened?"

"Time passed, and everyone else started to forget about her. I figured that I should stop. But now, it can finally be used on her."

"Cool."

"You do already know that there are risks. Either Terra can be brought back to life, or, she could be killed in the process."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. This was a hard choice. Either bring back his beloved Terra, or lose her forever. But hadn't he already lost her before? Why should now be any different?

"So what's it gonna be?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy thought for one more second before deciding.

"Let's do it."

"Everything will be ready. I just hope it works."

"Me too."

The next day, everything was ready. The machine, called the De-Gravifier, was in the basement, and it was ready to work. Everyone volunteered to help, except Raven, for obvious reasons. Now that everything was ready, they just need one more thing: Terra.

"I'll go get her," Beast Boy said.

He ran off out of the Tower to revieve her. He found her in her same position she was in for a year.

"Come on, Terra," he said as he left the heavy statue off its place. "You might be saved."

He took her to the Tower and down to the basement where the others waited.

"Great," Robin said. "Now just place her in the container."

Beast Boy did what he was told.

"Now close it."

He closed the De-Gravifier.

"Good."

"Now how exactly does this thing work?" Cyborg asked.

"Well," Robin started, "now that Terra is in the container and is securely locked in, we can start the machine. On my signal, Starfire will initiate the 'Melting Phase'."

"What does that do?"

"It burns away at the rock around her. Like an acid."

"What if it burns her?" Beast Boy asked, worried.

"Don't worry, BB," Robin said, calmly. "This acid can burn through everything but the metal and glass in the machine, and flesh. After this is finished, it will be drained and washed out in the 'Cleansing Phase' that will be operated by Cy. Then, we wait."

"For what?"

"For Terra to come to life. Everybody ready? Let's get started."

Starfire went to work on the computer, and soon after, the container was filled with a thick blue liquid. After ten minutes, the liquid was drained, and then filled with water. Then it was drained again.

"Finished," Robin said. "Now we wait."

They waited for an hour. There was still no movement coming from the naked figure in the container.

"Maybe she's dead," Starfire said.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Beast Boy said, angrily. "She's alive, and I know it."

He didn't even believe what he was saying. Maybe Terra was dead. If so, then they had failed. He felt no different from when Terra was incased in stone. Only that this time, he could see her in person.

He could see her beautiful face, and her fine body, and her round hips, and her twitching hand, and her nice… her twitching hand?

He focused more closely on the hand. It was moving! She was alive!

"Guys, guys!" Beast Boy said, excitedly to the others. "She's moving!"

They all came to see that Terra's hand was moving. They cheered over their accomplishment.

"Wait," Robin said. "She's still not breathing."

He was right. Though her hand was moving, she was as stationary and lifeless as before.

"Wait," Cyborg said. "I have an idea. I can insert some electricity into her. Just life the doctors use those… things, I can use my hands the same way."

"Well, give it a try," Robin said.

Cyborg opened the top of the container. He slowly moved his hands over Terra's chest. He placed them on top, ignoring the fact that he was touching her breasts, and pumped the electricity. Nothing. He tried again.

Suddenly, Terra rose up. She gasped for air as she lifting herself off of the surface of the machine.

"Close it back, Cyborg, hurry!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg closed it, and locked it. This calmed her down.

"She's not used to our air yet," he said. "We have to keep her contain-"

His words were drowned out by the crashing of glass. Terra was breaking out of the container! She broke the lock handle, and then kicked the top completely off. If Starfire hadn't blown it to bits, it would have landed on Beast Boy.

Terra was standing up now.

"Get her," Robin said. "Quickly!"

Cyborg jumped for Terra, but she jumped out of the way and onto Robin. She was actually attacking him! She dug her nails into his skin, causing him to give out a painful howl.

She then turned her attention to Beast Boy.

"Uh, Terra?" he said. "Don't you remember me? It's Beast Boy. Your friend-"

He ducked, just barely avoiding her grasp. Starfire tried to get her, but Terra was moving too fast. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Maybe if she didn't try to kill him he would have been happy or, even more like him, would've enjoyed the sight of her running around naked. But she actually tried to attack him!

She was focused on Beast Boy again. This time, he ran out of the basement. She was quickly following him. He ran all the way up the stairs (taking the elevator would've taken too long) to the living room. There was Raven, reading her book as usual. She turned around to see Beast Boy running away from Terra!

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her worst enemy, sort of, was actually alive. But how?

Before she could think of the possibilities, Beast Boy had ducked down away from Terra's tackle, who was now heading towards Raven! Raven quickly put her powers to work. She had put a black bubble around Terra, and sent it floating up to the ceiling.

Beast Boy, recovering from the shock, looked up at her. She was struggling to be freed. He then looked at Raven, who was still staring at the revived Terra.

Behind, the rest of the Titans came. They saw Terra in the bubble near the ceiling.

"We have to keep her contained," Robin said. "Starfire, do you still have that huge cage with you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Go get it."

She left, and came back with a huge cage, like Robin wanted. Raven released Terra, and let her drop into the cage placed below her. They all took the cage away while Terra tried to make her futile escape.

"Not exactly how I expected her to react," Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Yeah, I guess not," he said.

**Done. Send you reviews.**


	3. Recovery

**Terra's Return**

**Chapter Three: Recovery**

Beast Boy was once again in his room going over the events of the day. Terra was back, but she was completely different. Not only did she not recognize her friends, but she tried to attack him! Didn't she remember her best friend?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Just as last time, it was Robin.

"You're O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "just a little shaken, that's all."

"Yeah," Robin said. "We all are. I don't understand what happened. We did everything the way we were supposed to. She should be back now."

"She's been dead... or not moving for a year. Maybe she forgot about us."

"No, that can't be right. Maybe it had to do with... I don't know what went wrong."

Beast Boy didn't say anything for while. This was a bit depressing that she didn't remember him. He thought about her everyday since she was casted into stone. Now that she was back, she didn't remember him. How low could it get?

The answer came once the others came in.

"There's been sort of a problem," Cyborg informed them.

"What?" Beast Boy said, looking up.

They went down to the basement, where Terra was held captive in the cage. She seemed to be sleeping.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"While we were trying to calm her down she got loose, and attacked us again," Cyborg said.

"We didn't have any other option but to knock her unconscious until we could figure out what's wrong with her," Raven said.

"We can't get her to talk to us," Starfire said. "She just tries to fight us."

"So that's it?" Beast Boy said, making the others look at him. "All of a sudden she's our test subject? She's still a human being!"

"So are you," Raven said, "yet... not quite."

"And how did I know you were gonna say something?"

"Because it's the truth."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not even human, and you're calling me an alien?"

"I never say that."

"But you were thinking it."

"Yes. Thinking that you're even more stupid than I thought."

"Well you know what-"

"Friends," Starfire interrupted, "we should not fight."

The two stared at her for a long time before deciding the same thing.

"Anyway," Robin started, "we're gonna have to keep her look this for a while. We have to find out what's wrong, and then try to fix it. As simple as that."

"It might not be that simple," Cyborg said.

"O.K., well we'll see what we can do tomorrow."

That was it. After a long day, everyone was finally going to bed. It was about midnight when Beast Boy woke up. For some reason he felt the need to go see Terra in the basement.

He slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to wake the others, and found the cage in the far left corner of the whole basement. Since there was no noise, excluding Terra's breathing, he assumed that she was still asleep. Cautiously, he walked over to the cage.

"Terra?"

No answer.

"Are you awake?"

Obviously not.

"If you are, please tell me. I really need to know if you're O.K."

He leaned closer to the cage. He couldn't hear her breathing anymore.

"Terra?"

BANG! She tried to attack him again! The good thing is the cage was there. Despite this, she was still able to grab him by his neck and strangle him.

As he struggled to get free from her grip, and black blast flew past him and hit Terra on the head. She had passed out. Beast Boy looked over to the source of the blast to see who had done it. Of course, it was none other than Raven.

"You should be down here," she said.

"I know, but I-"

"You better get back before the others find out."

With that, she hovered up through the ceiling to the upper levels.

I guess that's enough visits for one day, Beast Boy thought as he headed back to bed.

Later the next day, in the afternoon, the Titans were focusing on Terra. She still hadn't seemed to calm down. Even after take about a dozen drug medications (which, if you read the bottom, say they don't work on humans, but they were careless in what they bought) she was still as wild as ever. The only way to keep her still was to knock her out, but since she has to be conscious to go through the tests, they had to find some other method of calming her.

Finally, they found one meditation (which worked this time) that actually calmed her down. Once she was still, they put her in the De-Gravifier once again, except this time the machine scanned her body. By now, the results had finally come. They put her back in her cage before she could attack again.

"So what wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"According to this," Robin said, "she suffered a major migraine, which results in memory loss. Usually migraines don't cause this, but with her being encased in stone for a year, it came very slowly."

"So that's why she doesn't remember us."

"Not quite. In her attempt to get free, she had slowly began to formulate a animal instinct."

"Meaning?"

"She had gotten flustered to what or who she was, and immediately went crazy. Once she got out, the rage was unleashed, causing her to attack us."

"What do we do?" Starfire asked, nervously.

"We have to try to get her memory back," Robin said. "That's means we need your help."

He was talking to Raven who, after this remark, had frowned. If there was one thing she'd hate doing ever in her life, it was helping someone who betrayed them. Yet, everyone stared at her, waiting for her reply. She couldn't say 'no', yet she didn't want to say 'yes' either.

Deciding to stay loyal to her friends, she agreed.

Everyone left out, as she required only Terra in this assignment, plus if things went wrong, they might get injured, or worse, killed.

She went over to the now awakened Terra, who was franticly trying to escape. When she saw Raven, she jumped at her with all of her momentum. Using her powers, Raven stopped her in midair.

Then, she placed her hand on Terra's head. Next, she started to chant something. She chanted for another minute before Terra began to glow in the spot where Raven touched her.

The things in the basement started lying around in circles. This is one of the reasons Raven wanted them out. Her powers would go beyond her own reach and start to change the room.

After nine seconds, everything stopped. The levitated things had dropped to the ground. Also, when this all happened, Terra had fainted.

**What do you think? I hope you liked it, because it took me an hour and a half to write. I'm just kidding. Send me a review soon.**


	4. Memory Part 1

**Terra's Return**

**Chapter Four: Memory**

The following day was going to be nothing of a surprise. Just another day of experimenting on Terra, just hoping that she'll return to normal. Those were Beast Boy's thoughts.

That was, until Starfire had come into his room, which was apparently left open, to share the good news.

"Terra is back!" she said. "She is out of the cage, and she didn't attack anyone."

She didn't attack anyone? Well that was certainly something different about today. He'd have to go see if she was telling the truth.

Sure enough, in the living room sitting on the couch wrapped in a comforter, was Terra. She didn't try any false move to attack anyone that came close. She was finally back to normal.

"Terra," Beast Boy said, moving in for a hug. "You have no idea how much I-"

WHAM! She had kicked him square in the face with such force that he had flew back and hit the wall about thirty feet behind. He fell down hard on the ground unable to move.

"-missed you," he managed to finish his sentence.

The others helped him up. For the last few days he had to have a bag of ice on his face. Once it healed, leaving a noticeable mark on his face, which made the Titans bite back their laughs every time he was near them, he went to see Terra again.

She was in the basement this time, being put under more of Raven's experiments. She was gone now, and he could go down there with enough time to just say "hi".

She was sitting in one of the chairs, staring aimlessly at the sky, not paying attention to anything, or anyone, at that time.

That was, until Beast Boy said something. "Hi."

She had jerked her head in his direction. Beast Boy moved close towards her, which made her give out a low growling sound.

"It's O.K.," he said, like Terra was a wild animal. "I'm not gonna hurt you, O.K.?"

The growling grew louder.

"Listen, it's me. Beast B-"

Another WHAM! This time, she had punched him in the stomach. Before he could retaliate, she had kicked him again, sending him in a pile of rumble in one corner of the basement.

It was four hours before anyone found him. It was Raven who noticed a soft breathing sound coming from the rumble, and knew immediately that it was Beast Boy.

"Don't ask," he said, after she had moved away the junk on top of him.

"I don't have to," she replied. "I know what you were doing down here, and you know that you shouldn't be doing it. We don't know if she's cured yet, so you have to stay away from her."

He didn't want to fight, remembering their last fight, and left.

It was days later before Raven finally got her results. She met with them during breakfast.

"I know what's wrong know," she announced. "Her memory isn't restored."

"What the hell do you mean her memory is restored?" Beast Boy asked.

"I mean that she doesn't have her full memory yet. Half her memory was restored though."

"I take it it wasn't the half with us in it?" Cyborg said.

"No, only defenses and attacks. Her memory comes back little by little each day, so at least one percent a day."

"Then how come she still doesn't remember us?" Beast Boy asked.

"It comes back from her least important thoughts to her thoughts of everyday. It would take months for her to return to normal. Until then, we can hope for the best."

"Why can't you just use your powers to bring back her memory?"

"I can't. They're not strong enough."

"But they're strong enough to nearly kill me, huh?"

"It's not that kind of power."

"You just don't want to."

"Hey, you're lucky I even had to do anything with her, because I didn't have to help you."

Things around the room were melting and disappearing due to Raven's rage.

"Then why did you?"

Silence.

"I said why did you?"

Another silence.

"I don't have time to argue," Raven said.

She walked away from the others to her own room.

They didn't see her again until the next day. She was already working on Terra, even after that argument. They didn't know why. (A/N: You probably do, but in case you don't I won't tell you because you should know.)

They couldn't ask her, as she always tried to avoid them, especially Beast Boy. He was trying to avoid her as well. He couldn't stand her even more now.

How can she be like this? He thought one day. I can't believe I had a crush on that bitch! She's so fucking annoying.

It had been three weeks since then. By then, most of Terra's memory had returned. She remembered how to talk now, and also use her powers again, while under close watch of the others.

Beast Boy felt really angry about not being able to see Terra, even when he was asleep. She still didn't remember him! When would she remember him?

Still, he didn't care if she didn't remember him, as long as she was alive. It would be worse if she was still enclosed in the rock.

Later that night, nearly two o'clock in the morning, he went down to the basement to see. You had brought a flashlight, knowing that the basement lights might attract some unwanted attention.

He found the cage, where she was sleeping. After slowly opening the cage door, he slipped inside.

"Hey, Terra," he said. "Are you awake?"

He had shone the light on her, making her open up her eyes, grumpily if not in a tired way.

"I just wanted to see you. I hope you get to remember me soon, because if you don't, I'll never forgive myself. I never told you this before, so I'll tell you know. I lover you."

She didn't say anything. She just stared at him for a long time.

"Forget it."

He started to walk away until she said something.

"Beast Boy?"

He turned around so swiftly. Could it be? Does she remember him now?

She said his name again.

Yes! She does remember me! He thought.

Without thinking, he had walked back in to give her a big hug.

"Terra, I'm so glad you're back. You remember me, right?"

"No."

He released his grip and backed away.

"Stop kidding with me. I've been very worried about you. Do you remember me?"

He looked at him like he was an idiot. She didn't remember him.

**That's all for chapter four. I wanted to fool you because I didn't think it was the right time for her to remember Beast Boy. Keep reading though, she will eventually.**


	5. Trouble

**Terra's Return**

**Chapter Five: Trouble**

It was three days since Terra had said Beast Boy's name. It would've been a good thing, except that she still didn't remember him. If so, why did she know it was him?

The answer came the next day. It turned out that the others had been teaching her all their names, and she was able to recognize any of them at anytime. This is was a big disappointment. At least 81 percent of her memory had been restored, but she still didn't remember any of them.

It was still unclear why Raven continued to help, even after the argument with Beast Boy, and by the plain fact that she never trusted Terra and never will. They were too busy to notice, with fighting crime and fixing Terra was their top priority.

Her memory was at about 87 percent maximum when the problems started.

Let's start from the beginning of that day when they had all woken up, eaten breakfast, and then went down to work on Terra again. She was still quite normal, though she hadn't acknowledged the fact of who she was, what she had done to them (In Beast Boy's opinion, that was a good thing.), and she had no way of using her powers. Plus, which shouldn't have to be told, her memory was not restored.

It was around 10:53, when the alarms went off, indicating that the city was in trouble. They left immediately, locking Terra in the basement so she couldn't escape.

Terra tried her best to get out of the basement, but they had locked it very well; it was Raven's powers responsible her the fail-safe trap.

Completely along, she decided to just wait until they came back, and then escape. Ever since they had revived her, she tried to do nothing else but try to get away from the horrid prison and experiments she was put under. She had no luck, therefore it would be awhile before they would let their guard down.

She started to wander around the huge basement, trying to find another way out. The air vents, maybe, if there were any.

The thing is that there were, and she had managed to pull them open without any trouble. She started to crawl in the moment the Titans came back down.

"Where is she?"

That's when they noticed the open air vent and banging noises. They all ran to the vent.

"Someone's gonna have to crawl in there and get her," Cyborg said.

At that, all eyes turned towards Beast Boy.

"Fine, I'll go," he said before morphing into a rat and scurrying through the vent.

"Do you know where the vent ends?" Robin asked.

"There all end out of the Tower," Cyborg said.

"What about this one? Where does it end exactly?"

He paused to think before answering.

"Since we always experiment down here, the vents lead all the way to the junkyard."

How convenient. All the vents end near here, and this one just coincidently lead outside the city.

"Well, we'll get to the junkyard while Beast Boy goes after her."

They headed outside to cut her off.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was still scurrying through the vents, running as fast as his tiny rat legs would take him. How far had she gone in the last five minutes?

Then, he finally saw her. She was just ten feet away. Immediately, he morphed back into his normal self.

"Terra!"

She turned around quickly. For a moment he thought she would come to him, but she only started to crawl faster.

He morphed back, catching up with her, and morphed again. He started to grab her arm.

"Terra, would you-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. She had hit him with her elbow, sending him farther back in the vent tunnel.

The end of it was finally near, as light shone through several slides.

She opened it and ran out. She was free finally!

Her freedom lasted for about nine seconds before the Titans recaptured her. Raven had put her in another dark bubble.

Once Beast Boy came out to see they got her, and sighed in relief.

That was a close on.

Now that they knew the dangers of letting her free roam the basement for new exits, they decided to keep her in the cage until she was cured.

It was on this day that regained memory of her powers.

This made an easy escape, since she was in the basement, she could just move the rock from under the tiles and use them to break the lock. After this, she got out, ran up the stairs to the basement and _opened _it. Apparently, seeing that there was no threat if Terra was in the locked cage, they left it open.

It was an easy escape. She was all by herself and no one would be able to stop her. She would be free at last. Free from experiments, free from the horrible prison, free from those fools they called her "friends". Nothing could stop her. Except for one unexpected thing.

As she walked through the common room, she heard someone's voice. It was a voice that she was unfamiliar with. No at all the voice of the Titans. It was more of a dark, computerized voice.

"_Terra, Terra_," it kept repeating.

She looked around and saw nothing. Every time she heard the voice in place, it would move. It was like this for about one minute before she saw someone. It wasn't the Titans of course. It was much worse.

At sight of the person, she begin to get a migrain. There was a very sharp pain in her head every time she looked at the person. She fell on the floor and began shake viciously. The pain had become too much for her.

Finally, the Titans came back, and saw her vibrating on the ground. Beast Boy ran over to her, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. The pain had already taken over her.

Suddenly, without warning, she stopped vibrating. She wasn't even moving anymore.

What just happened? Beast Boy thought to himself.

**Finally, after like two weeks probably, I have updated. And after some thinking I found this similar to the movie _Godsend_. You probably didn't notice because you haven't seen the movie. But still, send your reviews. Sorry again, because my other story is taking place, and since it's a humor fic, it takes up a lot of your time. Thanks!**


	6. Memory Part 2

**Terra's Return**

**Chapter Six: Memory**

They had secured Terra back in the basement, more careful to lock and secured everything so she couldn't escape again. They were trying to figure out why she had suddenly began to get what seemed like seizure, except that her brain functions were functioning normally. What was wrong with her?

No one was more worried about her than Beast Boy, who had taken ever opportunity he could to go down and see her, even though Raven found that what he was doing was not going to help anything. He ignored her, still not trusting her help, and went to see her anyway.

They now kept her in an X-scan container, which helped them to see her body functions, although everything was fine.

"I just don't get it," Robin said one day. "How can you be fine at one point, but then completely go out of control the next?"

"I don't know," was their only answer.

"Maybe it could be a part of the memory recovery process," Cyborg suggested. "She has been acting like this since we've revived her."

"It can't be."

"There's no other evidence to what's making her do this, Robin," Raven told him. "She never was like this, even when she was normal. It has to do something with her brain power."

"But her brain power is fine, as well as the rest of her body. This can't have anything to do with the recovery process."

"Can I suggest that maybe it is the tests we put on her?" Starfire asked.

"She's got a good point," Cyborg said. "What do we use on her?"

"All I know is we don't use anything that can't harm her internal organs, and therefore, it has nothing to do with that."

"Well goddammit Robin," Raven said, "it had to have happened for a reason, and we won't know the reason until we look further into it!"

"Not while she's recovering, or it will affect her brain!"

The argument carried on for a while, and Beast Boy was listening the whole time. It was no help if they didn't know why it happened, let alone not care about how it would alter Terra if it happened again. They starting doing all this to help him, but as they progress it only made him feel worse. If Terra did get well and back to normal, that would only put their suspicion of her not being on their side back on.

He needed some air; he left the Tower for a walk, or fly as he turned in a bird, around the town. He needed to clear some things out of his mind and stop worrying. It would all get better eventually. Wouldn't it?

When he came back, he went straight to see Terra. He was now able to communicate with her, as she had grown to trust them much more than the first time she was awaken. This made his visits to a level that at least it wasn't completely boring.

"Terra," he called her.

She turned around from her spot in the middle of the basement.

"Hello," she said in her unusually low voice.

"Terra, about what happened yesterday-"

"When I tried to escape? I know it was stupid, because I knew I wouldn't get very far, especially now since you guys seem to have figured out every exit I could take."

"No, not that. It was about the second time you tried to escape."

"Oh, yeah, well I don't remember it very well. All I remember was that I was half way to the door out when I blacked out."

"That's it?"

"Well, I remember haven't a very bad headache when I collapsed on the ground, and I remember you guys came in and tried to wake me up before I passed out completely and..."

She paused. No doubt she was remember what she had seen before they came to get her.

"What?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"I remember seeing a man," she finally said. "Not a teenager like you guys. He was a grown man. Very tall, muscular, and a little familiar, too. I don't know why, but he just did."

From that point on she was quiet. No matter how many times Beast Boy tried to get her to respond, she just wasn't going to.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later," he said, leaving the basement. "Bye."

"Bye," were her last words.

Three days later, she starting to remember the Titans. She recognized Raven and Cyborg first, mostly because Raven seemed the least important to her. In the days that followed, she knew Starfire and Robin, but still not Beast Boy. Of the 95 of her memory recovered, she still didn't know him. Maybe she'll never know him. Maybe he was the a part of her memory that would never be brought back. These doubts followed him everytime she greeted the other Titans but looked at him strangely, asking who he was. He thought he might as well give up.

It wasn't until a few days later that something happened.

Beast Boy was in his bed, almost asleep, thinking about all that was going on. He just couldn't stop thinking that things would get better eventually. Obviously, eventually wasn't fast enough. He was thinking that he should stop worrying when his room door slid open.

"Who's there's?" he called.

No answer.

"Look, guys, it's 11:35, and I want to go to sleep. Stop fretting about me and leave me alone."

"But I can never leave you alone," the person said. "Not the one I love."

He turned around to see who said, even though is was already clear who it was. Terra had already grabbed him for a big hug, much greater than Starfire's, but he didn't care. He pinched himself just to see if it was a dream. Apparently, when he opened his eyes, it wasn't.

**It took too long again. Sorry. "Lysander" made a good point, because now that I think of it, it is similar to both _Godsend_ and _The Fifth Element_. I hope you liked this chapter, because I might not update for a while again. Another sorry, and another thanks!**


	7. Feelings

**Terra Returns**

**Chapter Seven: Feelings**

Anyone who saw Beast Boy that day would say that he was in some kind of trance. He seemed to be happy about something, but if they asked him why they wouldn't get an answer. His facial expression pretty much told them something good had happened. Somehow they concluded that Terra must remember him, or that he was so anxious that when she said his name it was satisfying enough.

It was Raven who asked first, knowing it was the first time he'd been happy in a while. It was time for breakfast and by the time Beast Boy had gotten down to get it, nearly everyone was gone, and it was just him and Raven.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What?" Beast Boy said, not really pay attention.

"I asked what's wrong with you."

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"Let me think. Yesterday, you were so upset about Terra not remembering you, and now today you look as if you don't seem to care anymore. Does that make it clear?"

"From listening to what you just said you should able to figure it out."

She thought for a moment. Soon enough the actuality became clear, but she didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, just like everything else.

"Yippy for you," she said, soullessly, getting up from her chair to go some place else.

"That's it?" Beast Boy said in disbelief. "All I get is a 'yippy'?"

"Just be happy you're getting anything from me."

After she disappeared, Beast Boy face had turned very red. He was up-to-date on the fact that she loathed Terra, but she could at least be happy for him.

Forget it, man, he thought. A bitch like that is never happy.

He walked away from the table, feeling that his discussion with Raven would ruin his day. It didn't though, because the fact that Terra remembered him now kept a smile on his face for a long time.

Not too quick on the intake, the others finally realized what he was happy about; they were checking Terra's memory when they found out. They, like Raven, didn't seem to wholehearted about it, but did show some signs of happiness. It was about 99 percent of her memory that was complete, and once it was done, the next day probably, they would let her out of the basement. This definitely kept Beast Boy overjoyed.

It took longer than usual for her memory to be done, but when it was, about three days later, she was out of the basement.

"Okay guys," Robin said to them one day. "Terra's gonna need to stay in one of your rooms since hers was turned into an evidence room. Anyone willing to do so?"

To no one's surprise, Beast Boy volunteered, and since no one else would, Terra would be staying with him.

Once she was with them, they seemed to talk for what seemed to be two hours and it was very late.

"Do you remember anything while you were… you know, uh… frozen, I guess?"

"Not really," she answered. "I do remember hearing you guy's voices in my head, but other than that, no."

"How does it feel to be back?"

"I can't really tell because I haven't really been back. I've just can't seem to enjoy my freedom like I should."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, Raven's still her."

"She'll be here for a while, so you're pretty much in for a big disappointment."

"Yeah, and not only that, but I just don't think they trust me anymore."

"It's kind of hard to trust someone who's been gone for a year and then suddenly came back."

They were silent for a while.

"Beast Boy," Terra said, speaking in a rather soft voice.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"But you do love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Show me."

Beast Boy stood up straight at this.

"What?"

"I want you to show me that you actually love me."

"I told you I love you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that doesn't really tell me anything."

"How do you want me to show you?"

A very stupid question, but Beast Boy can be very stupid sometimes.

"How do you think?" she asked, a little surprised.

"I don't know," was his only response.

"Oh, but I think you do."

Beast Boy had not realized it before, but there was a huge bulge near his crotch. Terra pointed it out, and he immediately felt like himself: stupid.

"I know you want it as much as I do, and this would be the only proof I'd have that you really love me."

Was she serious? Did she really want to go through with this? Sure he wanted it, but he tried to be reasonable about the situation. The first thing was, quite obviously, it was his first time. Second, he didn't have any protection what so ever.

Terra appeared to have read his mind, because at that moment she said, "You don't need protection."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked. "What if you get pregnant?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't think the otherswould keep us here with a baby do you? Another person to take care of and make everything much more dangerous?"

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. If we did have to move, at least we'd be going together."

She was serious. She needed proof that badly that she would risk she own safety, not to mention trust from the others, just to know that he loved her. Why wasn't she thinking like that? He was going to tell her "no", and leave it at that.

But, alas, his body took control, and the next thing he knew, his hands were all over her. He slowly caressed her breast, causing her to let out soft moans.

His brain kept saying things like "Stop!" or "You shouldn't be doing this, dude" and "If you get caught…" He wasn't listening of course.

Just then, without warning, he felt Terra's hand in his pants! He wanted to say something, but all that came out was a loud gasp. She had found his penis and tried to pull it out of the top of his pants. Finally, she just decided to take his pants off, and afterwards his underwear.

Beast Boy tried to cover it up, knowing that never in his life has a girl seen his private area, not counting the time his trunks came off while he was swimming in a pool near a group of girls, but suddenly felt he didn't have to, because Terra had already taken the next step.

Without any hesitation, she took off all of her clothes, and in the next instant she was hovering above Beast Boy, making sure her vagina was directly above his penis.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded instantly.

"Good."

**Finally, after another two weeks, I finished chapter seven. Hopefully you liked it, because these delayed updates are hard on me as well. Review please, and thanks for waiting!**


	8. Suspicion

**Terra Returns**

**Chapter Eight: Suspicion**

When Beast Boy woke up, his whole body was aching. He barely remembered what he did last night... until someone's hand fell over his torso.

He suddenly jerked up and jumped out of his bed. He looked at Terra, who was sound asleep, wrapped in the sheets. What had he done? A rhetorical question, because he knew very well what he did. The worst part was he chose to do it. He could've stopped himself, but no. He went along with it.

He got clothes on and left his room. He went the usual breakfast table where everyone else seemed to be waiting.

"This is a little unusual for you," Robin said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're usually up for breakfast earlier."

"Oh, yeah... well, I, uh, slept a few minutes late."

"It's eleven o'clock."

"A few hours late."

"Whatever. We need to talk."

"Let me guess."

"Yes, it's about Terra."

Beast Boy sat down in his familiar seat to hear the bad news. How he knew it was bad was simple: it's always bad.

"We've decided to move her back to the basement."

"What? Why?"

"It was a mistake. We still need her down there for a few more test, and since that can take a few days we don't want to keep moving her back and forth between the levels, so we'll just keep her down there, at least until we know she's fine."

"She is fine! Her memory's back isn't it?"

"So?" Cyborg said. "Just because her memory's back doesn't mean there isn't anything else wrong with her- Hey!"

Beast Boy had gotten up and walked away.

"Come back here!"

He didn't. It was starting all over again; Terra was back, and now they were taking her away from him again. It was good enough that he would still be able to see her, but enough was enough. Couldn't they just stop now?

He went back to his room to see that Terra wasn't in the bed. She obviously had gotten dressed because her clothes weren't there. He wondered where she was when he noticed the open window. She wouldn't, or not without telling anyone. But then, she did a lot of things without mentioning it to someone.

Sure enough, when he looked out, there she was, supported by a levitated rock that was underneath her. As fast as she moved it was hard to figure out how she kept her balance.

"Terra!"

He watched as she ascended up to his level.

"Hey, Beast Boy, what's up?"

Okay, that's weird, he thought. How can she be so... normal after what they did last night. Strange.

"Uh, I have to tell you something," he said.

"What?"

"Well-"

How was he going to tell her after just one night she would have to move again? There was only one way to that he could think of, so that's how he said it. In the truthful manner.

"You're going to have to move back down in the basement."

"What?" she exclaimed, nearly losing her balance.

"I know, that's what I said, but the others-"

"What? They don't trust me? I'm sure I can take that, knowing I wasn't trusted anytime before!"

"It's not that-"

"Or is it that they don't want us together?"

"No, it's just-"

"Or is Raven? Of course she doesn't trust me!"

"Terra, listen just for a moment. It's for your own good."

"FOR MY OWN GOOD!"

There was no point in continuing the argument, but she was going back, whether she liked it or not.

She was moved, despite many obnoxious complaints. It would be a while this time before she left, for the experiments this time would take longer.

"Sorry, BB," Cyborg told him, "but it's just to be safe."

Beast Boy for once didn't have anything to object to. They were just making sure nothing was wrong. And if someone was encased in rock for over a year, there could be many things wrong with them.

(A/N: It reminds me of _Star War: Return of the Jedi, _when Han Solo was released from the carbonite that imprisoned him in Jabba's Palace. I like _Star Wars_, so that explains it.)

It was nearly two days later when that mysterious thing happened again. Terra was asleep, although not in the cage she was usually in, but on a mattress that was moved down there for her. Something had woken her up in the middle of the night. It sounded like someone was calling her.

"_Terra, Terra._"

It was the same voice that was calling her when she tried to escape those days ago.

"Where are you?" she called out. "Who are you?"

"_Don't tell me you don't remember me._"

"Who is it?"

"_Your old master._"

"What old master?"

Then she saw him. The same man who she'd seen before.

"_You remember me now?_"

She stared at him, but then started to realizing who he was.

"Get away from me!" she screeched.

"_Or what? You'll kill me again? Not this time."_

Anyone upstairs could hear a loud banging noise that exploded in the basement.

"What the hell was that?" Robin said, getting up from his sleep.

The noise came again.

By now everyone was up and had gone down to the basement door to investigate. They had gone in without uttering a sound. They went over to Terra's mattress to find she wasn't there.

"Let's keep looking," Robin told them. "She can only be down here."

They looked all over the basement, but there was no sign of her.

Where is she? Beast Boy thought.

A piercing scream answered his question. It was Starfire's scream, so that only meant there was something unessential to be afraid of that scared her. But she continued to scream and, as usual and predictable as it was, the others went to see what the problem was. When they found her, they also found caused to her scream.

Terra had just gotten away from them as they all went over to Starfire. There was a huge gash on her face.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

Before she could answer, something from the side had blown him into the wall. It was a huge rock that was catapulted by Terra, which just to fix some confusion had could from under the floor tiles in the ground below. Since it was the basement, it was very close to the soil.

Before she could do anymore damage, Raven had already cast her powers on her, trapping her in another dark, circular bubble. She struggled to get out but eventually gave up.

"What was that all about?"

**One comment to "Terra Logan's" review: This is a sci-fi fic as well, so technically anything is possible.**

**Also, thanks for the flame. It's just what I need to keep this fic going. Criticism is good. Flames give writers ideas for their next chapters. Thanks again.**


End file.
